Musical Soldiers
by Charlotte.m.x
Summary: Mary just wanted to get back to the life she had before the war. The problem is she is not the girl she was before the war and the world is not same either. Set right at the end of the war and follows the show as much as I can. OCxOC


A/N

This is my first fan fiction so don't attack me.

I love the show but needed another romance in it bc as much as I love Grace and Tommy they also sometimes piss me off.

_Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Telling me to fuck off and die is not.

Obviously I don't own anything bc if I did you can bet I wouldn't be here rn.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mary jumped over the dusty grey puddles which reflected off of the dusty grey Birmingham sky as she made her way down the empty street. November was not a kind month to bless the industrial landscape around her but despite the monochrome palette there was a heady sensation of hopeful anticipation in the air. The prime minister was to announce the ending of the war in 10 minutes and its effect is to be held in force by 11 am. Four years of fighting and death were so close to coming to an end she felt the tight band of hope constrict her lungs as she rushed toward the Shelby household.

The Shelby women and Mary had become fast friends not long after Mary had been made to relocate to the Northern city due to her retirement in the aid of the war effort. Her biting sarcasm had got her into a heated argument at the market and Polly Shelby had gracefully come to her and her cabbages rescue before Mary did something rash. After a swift and stern dressing down around the corner and out of sight of the stalls, Polly had quickly changed her demeanour and coughed out a chuckle asking if Mary seriously thought the man was "only as smart as one of his cabbages?"

Mary had the grace to look just slightly ashamed before she had shrugged and replied "I'm pretty sure I just picked up the most intelligent head at that stall." Gesturing down to the vegetable in her basket. From that moment they had been friends enjoyed many a tea drinking afternoon that somehow always ended up with more empty spirit bottles then tea pots.

Polly was a good heart topped with a clever head and was just as quick as the men in her line of business so Mary was immediately able to bond with the older woman. She filled the hole in Marys heart for a no-nonsense-unless-its-my-nonsense matron that Mary had been looking for since her older sister had relocated up to the middle of nowhere in Scotland. Anne had taken herself and her son up there to the care of her parents-in-law after the news of her husbands passing in the war. The stress of his loss had literally caused her heart to break and the resulting health issues were supposed to be helped by the fresh highland air. Mary couldn't bear to follow them and their bubble of misery no matter how much it hurt to be apart from her last remaining blood family. Polly and her had gotten blind drunk one night crying to each other over the lost loved ones in their lives and upon waking the next morning hadn't spoken a word of it again but the fresh bond of trust over shared misery between them was strong and unwavering.

Ada Shelby was an surprising extension of Polly and Marys friendship that was decidedly unorthodox. Their relationship was one that both only really utilised when the need for a female of similar age with no judgement was felt. While it was odd that Mary connected more with Polly given their significant age gap, Ada was plenty happy to be Mary's go to partner in crime for when the urge for reckless and youthful fun became too much. Nights out dancing with uniformed boys back for leave and helping Ada catch the most handsome one in the room to take back with her was a good release for Mary though she always remained faithful to her husband Jack.

Mary and Jack had been childhood friends, then sweethearts, then engaged and then married. There had never been anyone else for either of them and it was so perfectly natural that there was no hesitation at any part of their relationship. He was a born and bred cockney who had a smile that could melt a her heart and a sweetness to him that his large frame belied. They had met at music school when he was twelve and Mary was nine and when she was dragged around Europe to perform for sparkling society climbers he and another two musicians plus her sister came with her as companions for both music and the droll parties that they were required to attend.

Mary was a musically gifted child and her widowed French socialite mother was more than happy to indulge her in all pursuits as it made for 'a well-rounded young lady'. Such praise was invaluable to a girl in Mary's position, as her father was no longer their to guide her into an appropriate marriage. When it became apparent that Mary had more than just a knack for the piano her mother saw the opportunity to better both herself and her daughters without the dependency of a male sponsor and so Felicité began showing Mary off like a prized horse. Lauded by the upper tier of Europe, Mary broke her mothers heart by choosing to marry Jack. Though Anne healed it a touch by gaining the hand of the son of a Scottish Earl. They were all young, happy and in love for a whole blissful year.

Then the murmurs of tension began to invade Europe in 1914 and during her time spent in England for the society season, war was declared and with it Mary's Autumn concert schedule was cancelled.

Her thoughts returned to her as she swung open the door knocking as she went catching the gaggle nervous neighbours in various positions across the room unanimously shushing her as Ada fiddled with the radio toggles to get a clear sound. Mary quietly chuckled at the glares that her raised hands and innocent expression were gaining and spotted Polly perching on the edge of her chair. As she made her way over to her and stood behind the woman they clasped hands over Polly's shoulder as the national anthem began to play.

Mary couldn't tell you a single one of the words used in the announcement but the noise that went up when the broadcast ended made her chest burst with happiness and tears stream down her face. People were yelling and screaming with joy all across the street and Mary could swear she head the very heavens sigh with relief. It was over. The resulting celebration was beyond words and she was hugged and embraced by so many that her count was lost after the tenth. But she does remember the scent of Polly and her strong motherly embrace as she whispered "They're coming home." to her.

He was coming home. It had been over six months since his last visit. He was coming home. He would finally play violin for her again. He was coming home. They can go visit Anne and little Matthew together. He was coming home. They could finally start having children. He was coming home.

Three days later there was knock at the flat door and Mary opened it to see an officer of the crown.

He was _not_ coming home.

OOOOOOOOOO

Right so let me know if I should keep at it or if I should take it down and set my laptop on fire.


End file.
